


Me and My Wine

by PadawanRyan



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Music Video, Crack, Gen, Minor Angst, Takes Place in 1985
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Joe Elliott is not having a very good morning. His friends aren't making his hangover any better.
Relationships: Joe Elliott & Rick Savage & Rick Allen & Phil Collen & Steve Clark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Me and My Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This was based directly on the [Me and My Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wvwn7SCCa2c) music video by Def Leppard.

Ever had one of those days when your friends won’t leave you alone? Well, a guy named Joe did with his four friends: Sav, Phil, Rick, and Steve.

The day had just begun. The sun was pouring in through the blinds and Joe Elliott tried to shield his eyes with his arm. He was laying in his bed, it just as messy as the room surrounding it. He didn’t want to get up, the lazy fool. But he must. Joe sat up and glanced around the room. Clothes were on the floors and the bed, a lot of clothes. The shaving cream was being forced from the can, spreading all over. Magazines were everywhere.

Just then, a loud sound rung through Joe’s head. It was his alarm clock. “Damn hangover,” he said as he grabbed a hammer from underneath the bed. He pounded on the clock with it. Joe put the hammer down and pushed the blankets off of him.

His outfit was one to talk. Pink shirt, jeans and suspenders. Joe shook his head, hands lost in his messy hair. He stood up and threw his pillow behind him, knocking over the statue of the virgin Mary. Joe opened the curtains at the window and the blinds at the other. He then went over and opened the door.

Joe was surprised at what he saw. His friend, Rick Allen, was sitting in front of the door, drumming on a one drum. Joe immediately snatched his drumsticks and tossed them across the hallway.

“Rick, what are you doing here?” he asked. Rick ignored him and began pounding on the drum with his fists. Joe kicked the drum and walked by, heading for the bathroom. He entered the bathroom silently, but there wasn’t anything for him to hear.

Joe looked in the mirror at himself. He splashed his face with water from the sink and shook his hair. He then heard a noise from the shower, sounding like a tap. Joe opened the shower curtain to see Phil Collen in there, no water on, fully clothed with a guitar. “Phil, what on earth?” Phil just began to play the guitar, and Joe closed the shower curtain.

He then reached down and grabbed a yellow towel off the ground. Joe threw it over the shower bar and left the bathroom with his toothbrush. Phil followed, and pushed Joe to the side, running past at the top of the stairs. Joe twirled his toothbrush between his fingers as he set down the stairs.

Phil hadn’t made his way down the stairs, he was in the middle. “Phil, you bastard,” Joe said as he slapped Phil on the way down. Then, Joe placed the toothbrush in his mouth and started brushing his teeth, singing Quiet Riot’s ‘Mama Weer All Crazee Now’. He became even more distressed when he saw Steve Clark and Rick “Sav” Savage at the bottom of the stairs.

This was getting extremely annoying. Sav’s bass was in the way, blocking the bottom, as was Steve himself. Joe sighed and pushed the bass aside, Sav falling over the railing. He shoved Steve forward, nearly breaking Steve’s guitar.

Steve tried getting up as Sav shook his fist at Joe. Joe kicked at Sav, but missed, still brushing his teeth. He entered the kitchen and spit in the sink, putting his toothbrush down. The coffee pot beeped, and Joe grabbed a mug from the cupboard. He filled it and took a sip, spitting it out and smashing the mug in disgust.

When Joe left the kitchen, he was surprised to see no friends anywhere! “Finally!” he cried, going back upstairs. When he entered the bathroom, Joe knew he was wrong. His friends weren’t gone, they were hiding in the bathroom! Rick was sitting on the toilet with his drum, Sav was on the floor with his bass and Phil and Steve were playing guitar in the shower!

“You guys!” Joe whined. They paid no attention to him. Joe was getting really annoyed. He grabbed Sav’s arm and pulled him off the floor. He pulled an arm from each Phil and Steve, and threw them out of the shower. Joe then pushed Rick off the toilet. “You guys are pissing me off! Get out!” he cried at the top of his lungs. Joe marched his friends down the stairs and out the door.

“Stay out!” As soon as he closed the door, Joe heard a knock. It was Sav. “Can we jam with you a while?” Joe smiled. “Okay, c’mon.” Def Leppard played their song ‘Me and My Wine’ all through the day. Typical 1985…


End file.
